


She's the Red in His Shield

by Shaidou_Ryder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm really in love with Steve finding someone genuine, She's a badass too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaidou_Ryder/pseuds/Shaidou_Ryder
Summary: Steve Rogers has been out of luck in the romance department since he crashed his plane like a drama queen during WWII. The only 'woman' in his life is his trusty antique motorbike, which he loves dearly. When he starts to see some issues with it, he asks Tony to take it. Tony, being the sly bastard he is, sends Steve to Rusty Red.





	1. The Garage Monkey

The first thing that hit Steve Rogers as he walked into the machine shop was the amount of chaos that seemed to be flying everywhere. The sound of drills running, sparks fizzing as they hit the concrete, the mechanics yelling over each other as they revved engines and swore loudly. It was beautiful.

He carefully wheeled his motorcycle through a maze of tools and pools of oil to the welcoming desk. The man behind it gave him a cursory glance and then returned to watching his phone. 

“Excuse me,” Steve said quietly, trying to mask his irritation. The man grunted. Steve rolled his eyes and said, “Have a little respect, will you? Mister…” he glanced at the man’s shirt to read his name tag, “Murray?”  The man named Murray grumbled something and looked up, annoyed. 

“What do you want?” he snapped. 

“Tony Stark sent me,” Steve said calmly, though his eyes were narrowed slightly in anger. “He said you guys could help me with my bike.” Murray’s eyes roamed over the antique motorbike and then back up to Steve’s face. 

“We don’t do antiques, and we ain’t doin’ Mr. Stark any favors,” he said hotly. Steve took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He glared at Murray for a few moments, but the other man refused to be cowed. Finally Steve growled, “Mr. Stark also told me that if you didn’t help me, I was supposed to ask for a Rusty Red?”

The mechanic’s eyes grew wide. 

“Rusty Red?” he gulped. Steve nodded. 

“Yes,” he said. “That’s right.” Murray gave Steve another quick once over and finally seemed to recognize him. With a muted gasp of panic he scrambled for the microphone to the PA system. 

“Rusty Red, customer at the desk!” he cried nervously. “Rusty Red, there’s a customer for you!” He clicked the microphone back into place and then jumped to his feet. “So sorry, Captain, I didn’t realize that-,” 

“What’s all this about?” a young, feminine voice said behind Steve. The man in front of him turned a shade of green. Wordless, he gestured towards Rogers before letting out a half squeal of terror and running for the bathroom. 

“Trying to get some service around here,” Steve said, watching Murray make his escape. He turned and added “But I was sure that…” he trailed off as he came face to face with a pretty young woman wearing smudged jeans and a greasy gray t-shirt with ‘Stark Industries’ written on it. Her red-orange hair was pulled back into a French braid, and her cheeks were smudged with car oil. He blinked, completely taken aback. She cracked a smile, lighting up icy gray-blue eyes. 

“So, you’re Captain America?” she asked, crossing her arms and giving him a good look up and down. He could only nod, at a loss for any type of speech. She laughed. “Tony said he would send you down to see me one of these days. What’s the excuse?” She eyed the motorcycle and then looked up at Steve, eyebrow raised in question. 

“I…uh…” he stuttered, and then quickly recovering said, “I think it needs a good tune-up, is all, and Tony said you were the best…person…in the business…” he was finding it hard to concentrate, watching her as she began to circle him and the bike; she reminded him a lot of Peggy Carter, her step full of confidence, her shoulders set straight. She laughed a little and he snapped a look at her; she was smirking at him. 

“Oh, did he?” she said coyly. “What else did he tell you about me?” Steve swallowed nervously and muttered, “Nothing, really. Just that you could help me.” Her smile got wider. 

“Nervous, Cap?” she laughed. He didn’t deign to reply, shrugging off her question instead. 

“So can you help?” he asked. She took another look at the bike, then at him. 

“Of course,” she said, and the smirk was replaced with a warm smile that brightened her entire face. “Just follow me.” She turned and began weaving her way through the garage. Steve tried to follow gracefully, but the motorcycle kept getting in the way, and he kept bumping into the mechanics. They would shoot a dark look at him but surprisingly they held their tongues; he kept expecting them to curse him to the depths of Hades for interrupting their work. 

Rusty Red finally stopped at a bay near the end of the building, in a corner. A cobalt blue Dodge Viper with white racing strips glittered up on the jacks, sneering down at him. He stared up at it, and Red laughed. 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” she said, grinning. He nodded, impressed. 

“Who does it belong to?” he asked, though he had a good idea. She rolled her eyes. 

“It belongs to Mr. Stark,” she informed him. She began rummaging through one of the bookshelf sized toolboxes. “That Viper is brand new, I was surprised he even brought it to me.” 

“Surprised?” Steve asked, setting the kick bar down on his bike.

“Normally when I get my hands on one of Tony’s kids, it’s because he’s either wrecked it, he needs it tuned up, or…” she paused to point up at the Viper, “he wants some new invention added to it. New cars he normally plays around with first before he asks me to do anything with them.” She went back to the toolbox. 

“New inventions, huh?” Steve muttered. She glanced over her shoulder with a smile. 

“Mr. Stark is big on getting the best of everything,” she said. “Haven’t you noticed by now?” 

Steve frowned, remembering Ultron. 

“Yes,” he said darkly. Her smile faded. 

“Right,” she murmured. “Ultron.” She stood up straight, a wrench in her hand, her eyes on Steve’s face. “He came to me for help with that, you know.” 

“What?” Steve glanced at her. “Why?” He looked around the garage. “Aren’t you a mechanic?” She snorted and tossed the wrench she was holding at him. He only barely caught it before it smacked him in the chest. 

“Not just a mechanic,” she said hotly. “I’m one of Stark’s best designers. I invent things for him. And” she pointed a screwdriver at Steve’s face, “I told him Ultron was a bad idea. I refused to help him. Damn Banner for going along with his plans.” She threw the screwdriver and a few more tools on the ground and then dusted off her hands. “Right. Just a tune up you said?” 

“Yeah,” Steve muttered. She tilted her head and asked slyly, “Any modifications you would like, Captain Rogers?” He bit his lip, tempted. 

“I would have to watch what you were doing,” he finally said. “This bike is too important to me to let anything bad happen to it without my supervision.” He blushed a little bit at his fabrication, hoping she didn’t notice. 

She let out a faux gasp of shock, hand over her chest, eyes shining with mischief. 

“I am hurt that you think I would allow any harm to come to your bike baby,” she said dramatically. Then she smiled. “Of course, you’re welcome to stay and watch. I enjoy having company.” He found himself smiling back, and leaned up against the garage wall. 

“Then I think I’ll stay,” he said. “Maybe I’ll learn something, too.” She laughed and murmured, “Well then, Captain Rogers, if you would wheel your wonderful antique over here, I will see what I can do.” Steve smiled wider and did as he was told. When the bike was level with her, he dropped the kickstand and she crouched down to scoop up her screwdriver. He circled the bike and sat down beside her. She threw a sideways glance at him and a crooked smile, and began stripping down the motorcycle with practiced ease. 

After a few moments of silence he asked, “So, exactly what do you do for Mr. Stark?” 

“I told you,” she said, smiling. “I’m his mechanic.” 

“And inventor,” Steve added with a laugh. She chuckled along with him. 

“Yes…my technical title is Head Mechanical Engineer, but Tony is…lenient with his heads of staff. And he understands my love of machines.” She paused long enough to gesture around the room and added, “Hence, my own garage.” 

Steve whistled. 

“He must really like you,” he muttered. She winced infinitesimally and then shrugged nonchalantly. 

“He owes me,” she said.  Steve watched her face grow darker, and her knuckles whitened on the wrench she was holding. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she glanced at him. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. She shrugged again, eyes cast towards the floor. 

“Anyways” was all she said before returning to her work. 

Soon she had the motorcycle gutted down the basic frame. Steve watched as she carefully inspected each piece to make sure it would work properly, slender fingers expertly searching each crevice. He had to admit, he was impressed. 

“Alright,” she said as she set the last piece down. “Everything looks like it will keep running fine.” She grinned at him. “So what would you like to add to it?” Steve stared at her, uncomprehending. She rolled her eyes. “Modifications, Rogers. Rockets, lasers, cannon?” She gave him a sly smile. “Something new that I could invent for you?” He laughed and shook his head. 

“No, ma’am,” he said. “I prefer it the way it is.” She pouted. 

“Pretty please?” she begged. Steve frowned playfully and then sighed. She raised her eyes brows hopefully and said quickly, “It will look the same on the outside, I promise!” Finally, he acquiesced. 

“Camouflaged,” he said sternly and was rewarded with a bright smile from her. 

“Aye aye, Captain,” she said with a mock salute. 

 


	2. Cocktail Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes that Red is gorgeous. And a few minutes later, he learns she's dangerous.

Steve surveyed the crowded cocktail party, glancing across the sea of glittering dresses and matte tuxedos that shone beneath colored lights. Disappointed he didn’t find what he was looking for, he glanced down into the flute of champagne he was holding. 

“Looking for something?” a soft voice purred at his elbow. Startled, he jerked away to see Natasha Romanoff standing near him. She grinned. 

“Someone,” he muttered, shrugging. She elbowed him. 

“Oh?” she whispered playfully, intending to grill him. Before she could fire off any questions, however, Bruce Banner appeared. He gave Steve a nod, said “Hey, Cap” and then in short order led Natasha off towards the bar, where the Avengers were gathered. Steve watched with a smile; it was good to see Banner with a real happy face, he decided. 

A soft cough interrupted his thoughts. 

“Hi…?” a familiar voice said nervously from behind him. He spun and caught his breath. Red was standing in the doorway, the light from the elevator spilling out onto the floor and silhouetting her floor-length periwinkle gown. Her ginger hair was pulled out of its usual French braid and curled around her shoulders, cascading down almost to her hips; free whisps framed her ice blue eyes and made them pop even more than usual, giving her a commanding air. Immediately he felt himself grow flushed. 

“H-hi,” he stammered. She blushed and looked at the ground. 

“I look stupid,” she muttered. 

“No,” he jumped to correct her, moving closer. “You look absolutely gorgeous.” She glanced up at him, the corner of her mouth pulling up slightly. 

“Is that why you’re shaking?” she teased; Steve looked down and noticed that the champagne was vibrating. Hastily he handed it to her. 

“No,” he lied unconvincingly. She accepted the liquor but didn’t drink it. Instead, she gazed around the party. 

“Big crowd,” she said. He shrugged. 

“Well, it is the Avengers,” he laughed. “Anyone would jump at the opportunity to come to one of their parties if only to rub shoulders with heroes.” She grinned. 

“Do you think that’s why I’m here?” she murmured coyly. He took her free hand and laced her arm through his, retaining a grip on her fingers. 

“I hope not,” he replied quietly. “Come on.” He led her through the swaying crowd, smiling widely, until he found the other Avengers arguing loudly over the finer points of the battle with Ultron. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were seated on the couch, Tony loudly swearing at Thor, who had his arm draped over his fiancée Jane. Banner and Natasha were leaning up against the bar behind the chair where Vision sat with Wanda perched on his knees, and Clint Barton was sitting beside the glass table on the floor, smothering his laughter as Thor began to reply to Tony’s rant in Asgardian. 

Wanda’s eyes lit up as she caught sight of Steve and Red. 

“Oh, she’s gorgeous!” she giggled to Vision; he patted her hair with a smile and nodded. The rest of the Avengers turned to stare. Red blushed and looked at the floor, her hair falling to cover her face. Steve smiled and then hesitatingly reached out to push her hair behind her ear. She blushed an even deeper red, refusing to look at him, but her fingers tightened on his arm. 

“Hello, Steve’s girlfriend,” Banner called. Natasha shushed him. Red curtsied, and Thor roared, “A lady as proper as any! A good match for the lovely Captain Rogers.” Tony sniffed. 

“Well, I’d just like to say,” he said, “that I found her first.” A round of scornful groans ran across the group, and he held his hands up in surrender. “And she does work for me,” he added quickly. 

“She works 12% for me,” Pepper chided, “so that doesn’t count.” She smiled at Red. “Welcome to the party, dear.” Red grinned back. 

“Enchanted,” she murmured. 

Barton rose to his feet and came forward, extending a hand. 

“Clint Barton,” he said pleasantly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Red shook his hand with an amused expression. 

“I know who you are, sir,” she told him. “I know who all of you are. It’s not like I don’t work for Iron Man.” She cast a smirk at Stark. Barton gave her a sardonic grin. 

“But sometimes they tend to leave me out,” he groused. Steve shook his head. 

“She doesn’t want to hear about your inferiority complex, Bird Man,” he ribbed the archer. Clint rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

“Mmhmm,” he muttered, returning to his seat. 

Wanda got up and rushed over, saying enthusiastically, “I’m so happy that Steve has finally met someone!” She threw a stern glance at the captain and added, “He’s too old to not be settled down by now.” 

“Alright,” said Steve, turning red. “Let’s talk about something else, please?” 

Red turned to look at him, a fake look of concern on her face. 

“Oh, Steve, are we hitting too close to the mark for you?” she asked. Steve glared at her. 

“Who invited you?” he whispered pointedly. She laughed and shook her head. 

“Teasing you is so much fun,” she muttered. Wanda smiled. 

“He can dish it out but he can’t take it,” she said. Then she reached out and grabbed Red’s wrist, dragging her away from Steve. “Come on, I want to talk some…girl things…over with you.” She winked at Rogers and then led Red away, towards where Natasha and Bruce stood. After a brief conference, Banner was dismissed to wander over to the group. Pepper watched for a moment. 

“I’ll be right back,” she said to Tony. 

“Yeah, me too,” Jane murmured, and the pair of them quickly got up and joined the other girls. Thor, Tony, and Steve stood there, incredulous. 

“What are they doing?” Steve asked quietly. Tony shrugged. 

“Who knows?” he muttered.

“It is a common occurrence for females to converse amongst themselves, especially about the man that they favor,” Thor put in helpfully. “I have found it many times in my realm.” 

“They probably want to get to know her, Steve,” Clint said. Steve shook his head in disbelief. 

“I meet a girl and bring her to ONE party and everyone flips out,” he muttered. Clint laughed. 

“Ah, come on, man,” he said. “You have to admit, we were a little worried you weren’t going to find anyone.” 

“Yeah, after we stopped worrying about you,” Stark said pointedly, glaring at him. Clint rolled his eyes. Thor got up and swept over to clap a hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“It is good, for you to meet a woman,” he said warmly. “You deserve more than empty years, Captain Rogers.” 

“I agree,” Vision stated thoughtfully from his chair. Steve looked around at his friends and finally cracked a smile. 

“It’s good to see you care,” he laughed. The rest of them looked uncomfortable with the thought, except for Vision, who just smiled again. 

A disgusted gasp and a sharp crack drew Steve’s attention over to where Red was being questioned by a threatening looking Natasha; Red had slammed her champagne glass down onto the bar. Her cheeks were beginning to turn crimson and her ice blue eyes shot sparks. She snapped something out, and Natasha leaned back as if she had been struck. Wanda reached out and put a hand on Red’s arm, murmuring something conciliatory, but Red shook her off. 

“Excuse me,” Steve muttered to the others, before skirting the table and approaching Red from behind. 

“Of course not,” Red was snapping, irritated. Natasha eyed her, stone-faced. Steve reached out and took Red’s elbow, guiding her backward. 

“Excuse us, ladies,” he murmured. Red shot him a grateful glance as he led her away. 

“Wow,” he whispered in her ear when they were far enough away, tucking her arm through his. “Are you alright?” 

“If I were a trained assassin, I’d kick her ass,” she groused. Steve laughed and looked around for a table. 

“I’m sorry she made you angry,” he murmured, squeezing her hand. She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. He nudged her with his shoulder. “Hey. Don’t worry about it, alright?” 

“I wouldn’t if—,” she began angrily, then cut off with a growl. Steve spotted a free table and directed her towards it, studying her face. She was flushed and angry, but also nervous and a little bit…terrified. He let go of her hand long enough to pull out her chair and sit down before he took it again, fanning her slender fingers out on the table top. 

“Hey,” he murmured. She looked down at her lap, refusing to meet his eyes. Calmly, he sat, still holding her hand, watching her closely. The red faded out of her cheeks, and finally she managed to whisper, “She wanted to know what my intentions towards you are. If I was just trying to get into the spotlight.” Her face flushed again, and Steve could feel her hands shaking beneath his. “As if I really want to be the center of attention.” 

“And what are your intentions towards me?” Steve asked playfully. Red managed a small tear stained laugh. 

“That depends on what you have in mind for me,” she murmured truthfully, still not looking at him. He smiled and gripped her fingers, leaning across the table. 

“I’m an old-fashioned man,” he joked quietly. But I—,” 

“Anna?” a gruff voice suddenly snarled behind Steve. He turned to see a large, muscular man striding over towards them, storm clouds playing above his eyebrows. Red snatched her hands away from Steve, fear flashing through her eyes. When the man was level with their table, he lunged forward and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to her feet. Immediately Steve stood, one hand on the man’s shoulder. 

“Get your hands off me,” the man growled. Steve narrowed his eyes and stood his ground. 

“Jacob,” Red whispered, her voice shaking noticeably. “Please. Not here.” 

“That is no way to treat a lady, Mr. Jacob,” Steve said smoothly, face tight with anger. Jacob snorted. 

“Lady?” His eyes flashed maliciously, and he tightened his grip on Red’s arm. “Did she trick you into thinking she was some refined princess?” He turned to leer at her. “She’s nothing of the type.” 

“Let go of her,” Steve threatened quietly. 

“Or what?” Jacob snapped. 

“Jacob,” Red breathed. “Please.” 

“Don’t beg!” he yelled, and smacked her across the face with his free hand, making Red cry out There was stunned silence as the partygoers around them began to realize what was going on. Steve focused his attention on Jacob. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” he murmured, staring straight into the other man’s eyes. Jacob grinned darkly. 

“Oh really?” he sneered. 

That’s when Steve’s fist connected with his nose. With a roar Jacob stumbled back, releasing Red. Immediately Steve pulled her closer to him, positioning himself between her and the other man. 

Jacob scrambled up from where he had fallen, his face a ruddy raging red. 

“How dare you--,” he blustered. Steve glared at him. 

“Don’t you dare touch her ever again,” he growled icily. “I will not be so merciful next time.” 

“Steve, don’t—,” Red tried to say, but he shushed her with a squeeze of his hand on hers. Then, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, he said, “She’s mine now, Jacob. I don’t care what history you’ve had with her, she’s mine. And if you ever hurt her again, I swear I will throw you off the top of this building.” He paused. When Jacob didn’t answer, he snapped, “Understand?” 

“Don’t you think for one minute that she’s yours,” Jacob snarled. “She has debts to be paid. And--,” He didn’t get to finish, because Steve had swung at him again. His right fist connected with Jacob’s temple and then with his left with Jacob’s ribcage as his leg swung around to scythe the man’s legs out from underneath him. Within seconds Jacob was an unconscious heap on the ground. Straightening his jacket, Steve turned to Red. 

“Let’s go for a walk, shall we?” he said gently. She stared at him. He held out a hand to her, but she just stood, frozen, glancing between him and Jacob. Sighing quietly, he walked over and took her hand, leading her away towards the baloney. Tony Stark slipped past them, giving Steve a nod on his way to usher the party guests away. 

Once they were out on the balcony, Red pushed Steve away. He watched her wrap her arms around herself, head bowed. Every few seconds she reached up and angrily brushed at her face, shoulders shaking slightly. 

“Hey,” he murmured, walking over. Hesitantly he laid a hand on her back. 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” she whispered. Gently he pulled her closer, an arm around her shoulders. 

“He struck you,” he said quietly, looking out across the city. She scoffed sadly. 

“Yeah,” she muttered. He looked down at her, a frown on his face. 

“That’s not okay, Red,” he chastised her. She shrugged. 

“Jacob gets what he wants,” she muttered wearily. “It’s better not to stand in his way.” Steve’s heart dropped to his toes. He squeezed her tightly and whispered, “You’re worth more than him, Red. You’re better than a million of Jacobs.” He shook his head. “How can you think it’s alright, for him to do that to you?” 

She shook him off angrily. 

“What do you know?” she snapped, eyes flashing. He stared back, stung. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” he said coldly. 

“I…” she turned away. “I have to go.” She began to walk away, throwing over her shoulder “Thank you for inviting me to your party” as she left. He ran after her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her backward. 

“Red, just wait,” he murmured. She jerked away from him, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. 

“No, Steve,” she said brokenly. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” She refused to look at him. 

“I’m not giving you up that easy,” he murmured, stepping closer. She laughed wretchedly. 

“I'm not yours to give up,” she whispered. Then she turned and was gone. 

 


	3. And If I Could?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers

Steve couldn’t find her anywhere. For three weeks he had searched the city, everywhere he knew that she loved to go. The garage hadn’t seen her, Tony hadn’t seen her, even the old woman that lived down the hall from her and knew the goings on of everyone in her building didn’t know where Red had gone. She had vanished. 

He had cornered Natasha the morning after the party. 

“What did you ask her?” he’d demanded hotly. She’d glared up at him. 

“You’re ruining my oatmeal” was her curt response. He took the spoon from her hands and did a quick stir of the cereal so that it wouldn’t burn. 

“Natasha, what did you ask her?” he had snarled. She hadn’t said anything, just gazed at him, straight-faced. Glowering, he had finally left her to her oatmeal. 

Today, however, there seemed to be a glimmer of hope. When he walked through the turbulent chaos of machinery, Murray spotted him and beckoned him excitedly over. 

“She called in today,” he said with a grin. “She’ll be in around noon or so.” 

“Thanks,” Steve said, feeling a smile of his own beginning to form. Then Murray leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, “She knew you would be asking about her, so she told me to tell you that. She’ll be here any minute, alright?” Steve nodded and gave Murray a sly wink. 

“Thank you, Murray,” he murmured, then casually walked over to the car bay where Tony Stark’s Dodge Viper still stood up on the jacks. He was inspecting a wrench when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw her frozen, her bag over her shoulder, staring at him. He smiled. 

“Red!” he exclaimed. She swallowed, and he saw her eyes becoming red-rimmed. 

“S-Steve,” she managed to say; her hands were shaking. He nodded. 

“I’ve been worried about you,” he murmured. She dropped her bag to the floor, still staring at him. She didn’t say anything. He frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, confused. 

Suddenly she was running at him, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. He hugged her in return, burying his face in her hair and whispering, “Hey, hey, it’s alright, it’s fine, I’m here” over and over again as she cried. It was totally unlike her, and he was beginning to worry when she finally managed to calm down and pull away a little bit. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, untangling herself to wipe her eyes. 

“Don’t be,” he said gently, reaching up to cup her cheek in his palm. “You don’t have to be strong all the time.” Her face darkened slightly. 

“I have to talk to you,” she muttered. Steve nodded. 

“Alright,” he said. 

She hesitated, then whispered, “Now?” 

“Sure. Come on, let’s go to Stark Tower,” he said. He grabbed her hand and then stooped to pick up her bag. With their fingers interlaced, they walked out of the garage and down the street to the Stark Industries tower. Red waved her badge and the secretary allowed them into the employee access elevator, which they rode all the way to the top. The elevator doors opened out into a large penthouse sized suite. Lab tables covered in electronics lined the one solid wall, where the elevator was set. The rest was floor to ceiling windows, scribbled on with dry erase marker. Large sheets of glass were set vertically into the floor, and they were covered in more writing above stainless steel tables with tools and wiring. It was an inventor’s dream workspace. 

Red led the way through the maze to a set of sofas crouched around a low coffee table. She sat down on the loveseat and swung her legs up, eyeing him. Steve reached down and scooted her legs out of the way so that he could sit down next to her, one arm up on the back of the chair. She sighed. 

“You’re not going to want to be so close when I tell you what I have to say,” she warned him. He shook his head and took her hand in his. 

“I don’t think there is anything you could say that would change my mind,” he whispered, and raise her hand to his lips. She squirmed. 

“Steve,” she murmured. He smiled. 

“Tell me,” he said gently. “You can trust me.” She took a deep breath to steady herself, and then looked directly into his eyes. 

“I am a Hydra agent,” she said shakily. He froze. She watched his face, her eyes becoming red-rimmed again. He took a deep breath and then said as calmly as he could, “Really?” A nod. He took another breath and then whispered, “Jacob would be your handler, then.” Another nod. He sighed and then reached down to pull her into his lap. 

“Wha—,” she began. He covered her lips with a finger, looking into her face with serious eyes. 

“I told you,” he muttered, a faint smile lifting the corner of his mouth. “There isn’t anything you could say that would change my mind about you.” 

“But I—,” she tried to say. 

“You are a Hydra agent,” he said. “Yes. I understand.”

“No, that’s—,” she started to protest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder. 

“Red,” he moaned into her shirt. He felt her shaking and looked up to see that she was crying again. “Oh, Red, don’t cry,” he murmured, reaching up and wiping away her tears. She shook her head. 

“You’re not making this easy, Rogers,” she chastised weakly. He tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ears and laughed quietly. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’ll stop.” He squeezed her tightly with a smile.

“How are you taking this so calmly?” she demanded with a shaky laugh. He kissed her cheek and whispered, “I learned a long time ago that people’s hearts can change. And that sometimes,” he paused to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, “the heart does strange things.” He smiled. 

“Strange things?” she asked, though a small smile graced her lips. He nodded. 

“Even fall in love with Hydra agents,” he teased. She jolted a little, her eyes widening. Quickly she jumped to her feet, striding over to the window to gaze out over the city. He stared after her, still frowning. 

“Did I say something wrong?” he murmured. She shook her head. 

“No, no,” she said quietly. “It’s just…” He stood and walked over to her, and after a moment of debating, carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. He pressed his lips against her cheek. 

“It’s just what?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure anyone could love…what I’ve become,” she whispered. He spun her around so that she was facing him, a smile on his lips. 

“And if I could?” he teased. She looked up at him with a mixture of hope and terror. 

“Could you?” she asked. He nodded. 

“Let me,” he said, leaning closer. “Please?” She hesitated, just for a moment. Then, in a flash of decision, she leaned up and kissed him. 

 


	4. Enjoying the Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets up the courage to put a ring on it.

Steve fiddled with the small velvet box in his hands as he recollected the past ten months. The Avengers had slowly gotten used to having Red around, and Clint had taken to teaching her archery, holding shooting practice on the roof of Stark Tower. She made rapid progress, and Steve had a sneaking suspicion she’d been trained in at least shooting a gun during her time in Hydra. Natasha kept her distance, but lately, she’d gotten a little less icy. The two had spoken briefly over one of Stark’s projects; Red had been trying to fix it, and Natasha had given a few suggestions before giving the other woman a hesitant smile and walking away. Steve hoped that their relationship would continue to get better from there. 

A soft cough from the doorway made him jerk from his thoughts and he fumbled to tuck the box away in his suit coat. He turned and saw Red standing in the doorway, wearing a sapphire blue sheath dress. She stood behind the doorframe, self consciously trying to hide from him. He smiled widely. 

“You look gorgeous,” he told her. She blushed and muttered “Thank you” as she glanced at the floor. He stood up from the couch. 

“Are you ready?” She nodded. 

The restaurant he had gotten reservations at was very nearly empty, which was unusual considering how popular it was. Red relaxed somewhat when she saw that the two of them were going to be virtually alone. 

“I guess it’s a slow night,” she laughed, “not that I’m complaining.” Steve nudged her playfully. 

“You know, for dating a superhero, you really have a low tolerance for attention,” he teased. She shrugged. 

“I’ve always been a private person,” she murmured with a grin. “And it’s just so awkward, trying to have a romantic evening with people ogling over your boyfriend.” 

“You finally admit I’m your boyfriend?” he said, delighted. She blushed and looked away. He laughed and said gleefully, “It’s taken you four months to admit that I’m your boyfriend!” 

“Shut up, he’ll hear you,” she hissed as they were approached by the host. He kissed her on the cheek, and whispered, “Get used to it, darling” in her ear. She blushed an even brighter red and smacked him on the arm. 

“May I help you?” the host asked, ignoring her. 

“Table for Rogers,” Steve said. The host nodded and shuffled through his records before beckoning for them to follow him to a table in the center of the room. Red squeezed Steve’s hand nervously, and he smiled. 

“There’s no one here,” he whispered. 

“So what?” she muttered. He chuckled. 

“You are way too nervous about being in public,” he teased and pulled out her chair. She sat down gracefully, crossing her legs. Steve leaned over and whispered something in the host’s ear that made his eyes go wide. 

“Right away, sir!” he squeaked and rushed away. Steve sat down and took Red’s hand. 

“So,” he murmured. 

“So?” Red asked. He cracked a grin. 

“What’s the official count now?” he muttered. Red rolled her eyes. 

“You enjoy that way too much,” she groused. He pretended to think for a minute, and then said, “Wait! I know!” She rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue. With a wide smile, he said, “Ten months. That’s official today.” 

“Wow, has it been that long?” she smirked. He shrugged. 

“Well, take two months after I first met you,” he said. “And then another month after our first kiss. And seven months since you first managed to admit that you loved me.” She flicked the back of his hand. 

“I didn’t have to admit anything,” she growled, though she was still smiling slightly. He cocked an eyebrow at her in disbelief. 

“Really?” he scoffed. Then, quietly, he murmured, “I promised you, didn’t I? That I could love you?” 

“Yes,” she said with a smile. “And I’m grateful that you’ve kept that promise.” 

The host reappeared with a bottle and two champagne flutes. With a confused grin he set them down and popped the cork on a bottle of sparkling strawberry soda. 

“Here you go, Captain,” he said. Steve nodded at him and said, “Thank you.” 

The host scampered off again. Steve poured the soda for Red, and she giggled. 

“Strawberry!” she laughed. “I didn’t even know that existed.” She took a sip. 

“Do you like it?” Steve asked anxiously. She smiled and nodded. 

“Yes.”  She eyed him and then asked, “Might I ask why this particular tradition? Why do you always insist on drinking some sort of sparkling soda?” He shrugged, though he blushed slightly. 

“I know you don’t like to drink,” he murmured. She smiled and tightened her grip on his hand. 

“That’s very sweet of you,” she whispered. He grinned back. 

The host again interrupted them to set down menus, hastily backing away when Red looked up curiously at him. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, flustered. She laughed as he scrambled away. 

“Must be an interesting night, to serve a superhero,” she contemplated. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“You’re the one who is making him nervous,” he said. She blushed and let go of his hand, turning to study the menu. He watched her, taking in the way the light set her hair to glowing like dying embers, the sparkle of her ice blue eyes as she read. His hand went to the inside pocket of his suit jacket, fingering the velvet box. 

“Steve?” Red asked. He smiled and reached across the table to take her hand. 

“Yes?” he murmured. She laughed. 

“Order up,” she muttered. “I’m starving.” 

After they were done eating, quietly sipping the rest of the sparkling soda, Steve murmured, “Red?” She smiled. 

“Yeah?” she murmured, fingers tracing patterns across the back of his hand. 

“Can I ask you something?” he whispered. She laughed. 

“You already did,” she teased. He rolled his eyes and became silent. After a few moments, she sighed and said, “Okay, what were you going to ask me?” 

He looked up into her eyes, grasping her fingers. 

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” he murmured. “In all my time, I’ve never met anyone who has made me feel like you do. I hate to think of what would happen if you were suddenly gone.” He stood up, drawing her to stand next to him. As he moved, the host flipped a switch, and a slow song began to play in the background. Red gasped as Steve pulled her closer, swaying to the music. “Do you love me, Red?” he asked, voice rough in her ear. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek. 

“You know that I do, Rogers,” she whispered. They danced for a little while longer. Then, as the song ended, Steve pulled away and dropped to one knee. 

“Then will you stay with me forever, Anna Lyndall Drachona?” he asked quietly, pulling the box out of his pocket and opening it to display a beautiful diamond ring. Red’s eyes filled with tears, and her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. With a muffled shout, she stood there, swaying slightly from side to side as she stared wide-eyed at him. Finally, after a few moments, she squeaked out, “Steve!” He smiled. 

“Just give me an answer, darling,” he murmured. 

“I…” she hesitated, and Steve’s grin faltered slightly. Quickly she knelt in front of him, pushing the ring away. With a flash of motion, she leaned forward and kissed him, flinging herself at him with enough force to slam him backward. The breath left his lungs and he gasped for air against her lips. She shushed him and kissed him again before pulling away and saying with tears in her eyes, “Of course, Steve. Of course I’ll say yes.” 

 


End file.
